Opposite Reflections
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: At the circus one day, Alice spots a supposedly non-special item at one of the booths and, despite it being uninteresting, buys it. Unfortunately, an incident causes her to break the item, but she thinks nothing of it. After all, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I'm so bad...lolz Yes, another new story, I know, I should be working my ass off on my other ones XD I'm working on them...slowly *shot* I just couldn't resist this one X3 So, yea, this time it's a Kuni No Alice fanfic! I've been dying to write one but I didn't have any ideas lol I'll try and update this and the rest of my stories but I've got school so updates may be slow (not that it's ever been fast before *headshot*) Anyways, I thank Fate Pwns You for helping me with great advices! X3 And the lot of ya, go read her fics! It's pwnsome! Ok, I'll shut up now XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Kuni No Alice series.

* * *

"Alice, my love! Alice, Alice, Alice!"

"Urk! Get away from me Peter!"

Ah…A normal day in the life of Wonderland…

*PUNCH*

…As normal as it can be that is…

Peter, who was just hugging dear Alice not too long ago, was now on the floor, tenderly rubbing his sore cheek where Alice had punched him.

"Alice~! You're so mean!" Peter whined at Alice who was huffing. The foreigner glared at the White Rabbit.

"I told you to stop clinging on to me!" Alice huffed, her cheeks red with anger.

"But Alice~! I can't do that! I love you too much!" Peter gushed, already trying to hug Alice again.

"Ugh!" Alice groaned before running away from Peter who called and chased after her. Once she was a fair distance from the prime minister, she slowed down and began to walk among the crowd.

'Honestly…I don't know how much longer I can last…I just wish Peter could tone down his "love" for me and not be totally crazy…' Alice sighed. She walked around, passing through many colorful stands and booths filled with varieties of merchandise. While passing one of the stands, a certain item caught her attention and she turned her head to see what had caught her eye. She walked closer to get a better look. It was a small crystal the size of a palm filled with sand. There was nothing special or interesting about it that made it stand out from the rest of the merchandise. The crystal was in the shape of a sun filled to the top with many cream-colored grains of sand. Alice extended her hand and grabbed the crystal. She stared at the crystal in her hand as if she were in a trance. Her dazed eyes never left the crystal as her slim fingers touched the smooth, cold surface center of the sun. She was snapped out of her daze by the voice of the faceless worker who ran that booth.

"Miss, can I help with you anything?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I'd like to buy this please."

"Of course, Miss."

Alice didn't know what possessed her to buy it. The words just came out of her mouth naturally. There was something about the crystal that just made her want to buy it. She paid the worker the required money and left the stand, the crystal in her hand. She walked over to a tree where there was nobody around and looked at the crystal once again. She could see part of her reflection on the surface of the crystal despite it being filled with sand. As if in a trance again, her fingers moved to touch surface, her eyes fixed onto the crystal with cream-colored sand. So entranced by the crystal sun, she did not notice one of the role holders coming her way.

"Alice?"

"Wah!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up in surprise by the sound of someone calling her name. The crystal fell from her hand and headed straight to the ground.

"O~to…"

"J-Joker?" Alice questioned looking at the red head that was bending over to her side. Joker straightened up and gave her a smile.

"But of course, Alice"

Alice's eyes trailed to what was in Joker's hand. It was the crystal sun that she had dropped in surprise. Before it made contact with the dirt covered ground, Joker had swooped down and caught it with his hand.

"Why the hell are you so surprised that it's us? Damn bitch should pay attention to your surroundings more. Maybe that's why you almost keep getting raped."

Black Joker. It was the mask at White Joker's side that spoke this time. Alice's cheeks reddened as White Joker laughed nervously.

"Kora, kora Joker…"

"What? It's true"

"It is not true! For your information, I pay perfect attention to my surroundings! You just surprised me is all"

"That's a fucking lie! If we were that stupid knight, you wouldn't have even known it was him and he would've fucking raped you by now! Perfect attention my a-"

"Ahahaha…" White Joker covered the mask to refrain from Black finishing his sentence. "I apologize for Black's behavior, Alice."

"It's fine…It isn't like I've never been around Black before" Alice sighed.

"Hey! I'm right here fucking bitch!"

"Anyways, I do believe this is yours, Alice?" White Joker smiled, putting his hand with the crystal sun out to Alice. Alice nodded and reached her hand out to take it.

"Yes…Th-Thank you, Joker"

"You're welcome" White smiled at her.

"Damn slut should be grateful we even saved it. What the fuck's so special about it? Looks like a piece of shit to me"

"What doesn't?" Alice asked, making White Joker laugh and Black Joker cursing at her.

"I must say though, that is an interesting item that you have…Did you buy it?"

"Yes. I saw it at one of the stands and I just bought it. Though I really don't know why…"

"Bitch doesn't even know why she bought that shitty thing…I think she's losing her sanity"

"But I must say, it suits you quite well" White Joker smiled at her. Alice looked at him questioningly.

"Why?" Before she knew it, Joker had placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up so that she was looking at Joker directly. His single wine-colored eye looked into her own and his lips curved into a smile that had a hint of mischievousness in it as he brought his face a bit closer to Alice, his lips an inch away from Alice's rosy lips.

"Because you are like the sun…Your smile is as radiant and bright as the sun's rays and your very presence makes us warm that our clocks skip a tick" Joker whispered as Alice blushed immensely at both the proximity of her and Joker's face and Joker's words. Before she could blink, she felt Joker place a small kiss on her colored cheek before he turned to leave.

"Bye Alice. Until next time…" Joker said, waving goodbye at her before he disappeared into the crowd. Alice looked at where Joker had been walking before he disappeared and placed her hand on her cheek where Joker had just kissed her. Her cheek tingled and she could still feel the kiss on her cheek. Alice's blush never left her even when she turned her head to put the crystal sun into her long dress sleeves. She sighed and looked up. Joker's words kept playing in her head. However, she still pondered about one thing. Why did she buy it? She thought of some possible answers but none of them felt right. She honestly didn't know what possessed her to buy it. She sighed.

'I'm like the sun huh…?' she thought, looking at the ground.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh~! Neko kowai, neko kowai, neko kowai dayou! Alice~!"

Alice blinked and she looked to her right. As she thought, it was Pierce who had called her this time. Pierce was running her way, his arms stretched out and a scared expression on his face.

'There's only one reason why Pierce would be scared and running…' No sooner had she thought that, she saw Boris chasing after him while holding a fork and a knife, a predatory look on his face. Alice gave a heavy sigh. Another game of cat and mouse.

"Wahhhhhh! Alice, Alice, Alice~! Help me!"

"Nyah haha! You can't escape!" Boris grinned evilly.

"Wahhhh! Waaaaaahhhhh! Alice chu~!" Pierce cried. He finally reached Alice and hid behind her.

"Pierce…" Alice sighed at the scared dormouse. Boris stopped in front of Alice.

"Oi! Baka nezumi, don't use Alice as your shield!" Boris glared at Pierce. Pierce flinched.

"Datte, datte…" Pierce whimpered.

"Boris, stop chasing poor Pierce" Alice frowned at the Cheshire Cat.

"Ehhh? Nande? It's a game of cat and mouse. I'm a cat and he's a mouse so I have to chase him."

"That's not a good reason…" Alice sighed.

"Sou dayou, sou dayou! Boris shouldn't chase Pierce chu!"

"Baka nezumis should keep their mouth shut and stay out of a conversation" Boris glared at Pierce who in turn flinched again.

"Chuuuu…"

"Boris…"

"What, it's true. And baka nezumi, how long are you going to keep your filthy paws on Alice? Let go of her!" Boris glared harshly at Pierce before grinning evilly and holding up his knife and fork.

"Waaaaahhhhhh~! Alice, save me!" Pierce cried as he hugged Alice from behind.

"Ah! P-Pierce!" Alice exclaimed, backing up against Pierce's chest from his sudden hug. The crystal sun that was in her sleeves fell out and headed towards the ground, the surface glinting from the sun's rays.

"Teme…!"

"Ah!" Alice's eyes widened as she saw the crystal falling to the ground. She felt like everything was happening in slow motion. The crystal made contact with the ground and shattered into millions of glass fragments, spilling the many grains of sand. Alice was still and looked at the now broken crystal sun. It was silent for a while.

"Kono baka nezumi! You broke one of Alice's things! What the hell is wrong with you? !" Boris gave Pierce a death glare. Pierce flinched under his gaze and he hid part of his face behind Alice's shoulder. Tears were threatening to fall.

"I-I didn't mean to…Honestly I didn't!" Both Pierce and Boris looked at Alice who was still looking down at the broken shards of glass and the grains of sand.

"Alice…Alice, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry chu…"

Alice looked at Pierce and gave him a small smile.

"It's ok, Pierce. I know you didn't mean it"

"B-But, isn't it important to Alice? Alice isn't mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, Pierce. And it wasn't really important to me"

"Are you sure, Alice? I can buy another one for you if you want! Or I can try and fix it for you! Just tell me!" Boris looked at Alice. Alice smiled at Boris.

"I'm sure Boris. It's fine, really."

"If you say so…"

"Hey, why don't we get something to eat, hm? I'm sure you guys are tired from all that running, right?"

"I guess…Alright, then let's go. And baka nezumi, let go of Alice already!"

"Eep!" Pierce let go of Alice and the three of them walked away.

The shards glinted off the sun's rays. Alice didn't look back at where the broken crystal lay. It didn't really bother her. There wasn't anything special about it and she thought nothing of it. It was an accident and she wasn't going to bother about something that wasn't really important to her. She still didn't even know why she bought it. She passed off the thought of the broken crystal and focused on Boris and Pierce who were sort of arguing. After all, nothing would happen from this incident, right?

* * *

For those of you who don't know the meanings:

Oto-a way of saying "Woah" Didn't know how to spell it

Kora, kora- now, now

Neko kowai- the cat is scary

Baka nezumi- stupid rat

Datte- but

Nande- why

Sou dayou- that's right

Teme- you in a cursing/swearing way

Kono baka nezumi- you stupid rat

So there's ch. 1. It's short, I know...Hopefully I got the Jokers's personality right (White Joker that is...You can't go wrong with Black's XD *stabbed) I had to change the item that Alice bought. It went from potion to crystal to bottle with sand until I finally decided on this one...Yea...And don't ask me how sand can be inside a crystal, idk It just came to me, sue me XP Anyways, hope you guys like it! I'll try and get ch. 2 up soon...And my other stories...And fanart...Gahhhhh...


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! Two chapters in a row! XD Hooray! I'm getting my ass back in gear! *shot* lmao I know, I should be updating the others...B-But, I wanna update this one D8 *headshot* lolz I'll see what I can do about the others. I know where I'm going with them, I'm just stuck at a part XD Anyways, I'll try and update them, specially 'A Dream is a Wish.' In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chap! I made it a bit longer for your liking. 'w' And thanks to Fate Pwns You for helping me with the personalities! X3 Luv ya!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Kuni No Alice series.

* * *

Alice sighed as she entered into Julius's room, holding a tray with a cup of coffee on it. Julius looked up from his work to look at Alice.

"Something wrong, Alice?" he asked. Alice shook her head and placed the cup of coffee on Julius's table.

"No, not really…Just the usual is all" Alice sighed. She watched Julius take a sip of the coffee.

"Hmmm…75 points"

"Again? That's three times in a row, Julius…"

"I keep telling you, you grind the beans too much" Alice sighed. Julius put the cup of coffee down.

"And I assume by the usual, you mean Peter White clinging onto you"

"Well, yeah, there's that…And I went with Boris and Pierce to get something to eat…And I talked with the Jokers…" At the last part, Julius's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Nothing bad happened Julius! We just talked that's all…Oh, and I bought a crystal sun that had sand in it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it broke on accident…Pierce hugged me from behind and it fell out of my sleeves…"

"I see…"

It went silent again as Julius resumed his work, his experienced hands fixing the gears in the clock. Alice watched him work, still admiring how Julius's hands were still magical, fixing so many clocks without stopping. She soon felt her eyes getting a bit heavy.

"You should go to sleep, Alice. It's late" Julius said without looking up.

"Alright…But please get some rest yourself, ok Julius?" Julius just 'hmed.' Alice sighed, knowing that Julius wouldn't take a break.

"Goodnight, Julius"

"Goodnight"

Alice closed the door and headed to her room. Once she was inside, she shut the door and changed into her nightgown. She took off her bow and placed it on the desk that was next to her bed. She got under the warm covers of her bed and snuggled into her fluffy pillow. Her thoughts once again roamed back to the crystal sun. She shook her head. Why was she still thinking about it? It wasn't important and it was broken already. There wasn't anything she could do about it. She shut her eyes.

'What's done is done…It can't be helped…' were her last thoughts before she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Morning came the next day…time…The sun's rays shone through the transparent curtains of Alice's room onto the sleeping foreigner on the bed. Alice groaned before turning away from the light and going back to sleep. She snuggled into the warmth of her bed and kept sleeping peacefully. She slept so peacefully that she didn't hear the door to her room open. She would have never expected that this would be one heck of a morning to wake her up and start her day in Wonderland.

"Alice, Alice! Come on, Alice, wake up already!"

The foreigner groaned, her peaceful slumber disturbed by a somehow familiar voice. She tried to ignore the voice and go back to sleep but apparently the voice had different plans.

"How long are you gonna stay in bed? Get up, Alice!"

"Mmmm…Just a few more minutes…" she mumbled, snuggling into her pillow. She faintly heard the voice sigh.

"Fine, if you're not gonna get up, then I guess I'll wake you up myself then."

Alice was content when the voice left her alone. However, she soon felt her bed dip downward as if there was another heavy weight on the bed.

'What the…' she dimly thought before she felt something cover her lips. Her eyes immediately snapped open when she felt someone kissing her. She automatically did the first thing that came into her mind: she punched the person who was kissing her.

"Wh-What the hell? !" she sputtered. She brought her knees to her chest and covered herself with her blanket. Her eyes were closed shut as she wiped her mouth. "My god, what the hell was that? !"

'I swear if it was Peter, I'll…'

"You woke up! But you didn't have to punch me, Alice! It really hurt!"

Alice blinked and froze in her spot. Now that she was wide awake, she fully recognized this voice but something was different…

'This voice…It couldn't be…' She slowly turned her head to see who was in her room. She was met with the clock fixer, his eyes that held affection fixed onto her face and a smile on his face that shouldn't really be there.

"J-Julius? !" The said man smiled at her, surprising the foreigner since she knew that Julius rarely ever smiled.

"Hahaha! Of course, Alice! Who did you expect it to be?" Alice, by this time, was completely stumped. Was this really Julius? The Julius she knew was **never** this happy, or ever actually. Alice blinked twice.

"Julius…?"

"Hm?"

"…Are you really Julius?"

"Hahahaha! Of course I am, Alice! Who else would I be? Why do you ask that silly question?" Alice blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure it was really Julius she was seeing. She gave him a concerned look.

"Are you ok, Julius? You're not feeling weird or anything, right?"

"Hahaha! What's wrong, Alice? Are you still sleepy? Did I not wake you up enough?" Alice stared blankly at him.

"…Somebody pinch me and tell me I'm dreaming…"

"Haha! Now why would anyone want to do that? I won't pinch you, but I can give you a kiss instead!" Alice's eyes widened as Julius went forward to give her a kiss. She place one of her hands on Julius's mouth before he could reach her lips.

"N-No, Julius! You don't need to do that! I'm perfectly fine so you don't need to worry!" Alice sweated. It was official. There was **definitely** something wrong with Julius. Julius pouted when Alice stopped him from kissing her.

"Aaaww…Come on, Alice. Just one kiss?" he grinned at her. Alice shook her head, sweating even more.

"No, Julius. Now, can you please get out of my room so I can change?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Julius smirked at her. Alice blushed. Was Julius being perverted? !

"Just get out, Julius"

"Haha! Ok, ok…" With that, Julius left her room. Alice continued to stare at her door.

'…That did NOT just happen…Maybe Nightmare or Gray would know what's wrong with Julius' she thought as she got dressed. She turned around and did a double take when she saw something that shouldn't have been in her room. It was the crystal sun, glinting in the sunlight. Alice blinked and rubbed her eyes a second time that morning to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Yep, it was really there. The crystal sun looked brand new like when she first bought it and there wasn't a hint of a scratch that implied it was broken. She picked it up and turned it over, making sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

'It can't be! It broke when it fell out of my sleeves! I'm sure of it!' But there wasn't a hint that it had shattered before. Alice frowned, completely confused as to why the crystal sun was in her room in mint condition. However, she noticed one thing that was off about the crystal.

'There's no sand inside…' It was true. The cream-colored sand was not in the crystal like when she first bought it. Alice kept turning the sun over and over again. She was completely stumped. She blinked, however, when she noticed there was something small inside the crystal.

'Dark purple sand?' Indeed, there was dark purple sand inside. It was at the very corner of one of the 15 rays of the sun. Alice blinked.

'How can there be dark purple sand in here? And what happened to the sand that was originally in here?' Things just kept getting more confusing for the foreigner. Alice shook her head and placed the crystal back to where she found it. There was no point in wondering about questions that she didn't have answers to. Right now, she needed to focus on what was happening right now, which was what the hell was wrong with Julius. She left her room and went downstairs to the main room of Clover Tower where she would be able to find Gray and Nightmare. Nothing could've prepared her for what she was about to experience next.

* * *

"Nightmare, Gray? Are you guys th-" She never finished her sentence as she opened the door. Her eyes immediately widened at the scene before.

"Ah, good morning Alice"

"Alice! You're awake!"

Her jaw dropped at the sight before her and what she just heard from the ex-assassin and the sickly incubus.

"N-Nightmare? Gray? !"

Gray was beaming at her with joy, which was unusual in a way considering that Gray isn't normally cheerful, and Nightmare was actually doing paperwork, which was VERY unusual. Apparently, Julius wasn't the only one that was acting different. Nightmare looked up from his paperwork.

"What's wrong, Alice? You sound surprised…"

"I should think so! Nightmare, are you actually working? !" Nightmare blinked.

"Of course. Does it look like I'm doing anything else?"

"But…You hate doing paperwork, Nightmare!"

"Do I now…?" Alice felt as if Nightmare was being sarcastic now. She saw Nightmare going back to work. Gray went up to her, smiling.

"Haha! Don't worry about Nightmare-sama! He's just pissed cause no one's doing any work!" Alice looked at him incredulously.

"Gray, you're not going to help him?" Gray blinked before laughing, which really surprised the foreigner.

"Why would I want to help Nightmare-sama with work? You know I don't like doing paperwork!"

'Actually, I don't! Quite the contrary, you ALWAYS do Nightmare's work!'

"To be precise, Alice, my damn assistant is right; he hates doing paperwork. And that's why…Gray, get your damn ass over here and do your part of the fucking paperwork!" Nightmare had read Alice's mind and was now glaring daggers at Gray who was laughing. He hid behind Alice.

"Waahhh~! Nightmare-sama is scary! Hahaha!" Alice's eyes widened considerably.

'Holy crap, did Nightmare just curse? !' As far as Alice knew, she had NEVER heard the incubus swear before.

"Yes, I did Alice. It is not something that you're not used to. And Gray, get your fucking ass over here before I make it come over here!"

'Actually, I'm not used to it! And stop reading my mind for Christ's sake!' Nightmare just rolled his eyes.

"Yea, whatever, not like I can anyways"

"Hahaha! How is Nightmare-sama going to make me come over there?"

"Like THIS!" Nightmare somehow pulled out a knife from nowhere and threw it at Gray's head, who swiftly dodged it, while still smiling, and moved the scared Alice with him.

"Wah~! Nightmare-sama should watch his aim; he could've hurt Alice!" Gray laughed while Nightmare glowered at him. Alice was sweating a whole lot by now.

"Oh, don't worry…I'll make sure the next one hits you and not her…" Nightmare growled, glaring at the still smiling ex-assassin. Julius came in holding a tray with four cups of hot cocoa on it. He smiled brightly when he noticed Alice was present.

"Ah! Alice, you're done! Here, I made some hot cocoa for you! It'll warm you up from the cold" Julius smiled as he handed a cup to Alice, who was still shocked.

"Julius, you know how to make hot cocoa?"

"Yea, Gray taught me how to make some before. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't actually…" Alice mumbled before taking a sip of the hot chocolate. It filled her with warmth inside.

'It's actually pretty good…' she thought as she set her cup down on a table.

"Yes, if you've forgotten, Julius makes some of the best hot chocolate here in Clover Tower" Nightmare said, still doing paperwork. Alice glared at Nightmare.

'I told you to stop reading my mind!'

"Whatever…" Alice sighed. She heard the door open and she turned to see who it was. It was Ace, snow covering his coat and hair. In his hand was a bag that Alice was sure was filled with clocks. Ace shook the snow off of him, closing the door and walking to where everyone was at.

"Ugh…It's so fucking cold out there…" Ace cursed, wiping the snow off his shoulders. Alice's eyes widened again. Did she just hear Ace curse?

"Ah! Ace!" Julius grinned brightly at the knight of hearts. Apparently, Julius was very happy to see him, which was NOT normal. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here Julius…No need to get so damn excited about it" Julius just grinned at him.

"Ace?" One of Alice's eyebrows arched. Ace gave her a cold stare.

"What?"

"Is that really you?" Ace looked at her as if she just claimed that straight men were into rabbit ears.

"No shit, what do you think?" Alice's eyes widened again when Ace cursed once more. Julius laughed.

"Come on, Ace. Don't be so mean to Alice!"

"Not my fault she asked a stupid question"

"I think Alice is still a bit sleepy, no?" Alice looked at Julius who was smiling at her.

'Oh no, I'm **definitely** wide awake…' she thought.

"Alice says she's wide awake" Nightmare informed the others. Alice closed her eyes in frustration.

"Then she must be getting dumber cause apparently she can't tell if we're us" Alice glared at the red knight. Ace walked up to Julius.

"Here…" Ace handed Julius the bag. Julius pouted.

"Eh~? More clocks? I don't wanna take it, Ace! I have too much already!" Julius whined. Alice did a double take. Did Julius just refuse to take the clocks? He's never refused before, let alone complain about his work. Ace rolled his eyes at Julius's antics.

"Well too bad, so stop complaining. Now take it" Julius pouted.

"Ace-kun's so mean!" Alice's jaw dropped. She did NOT see that coming.

"Yea, yea, I'm mean. Get over it" Ace said, not affected by Julius's behavior. He turned to leave Clover Tower. Alice blinked.

"Wait, Ace, you're leaving?" Ace looked back at Alice.

"Of course I am. I don't want to freeze to death"

"But…You're not going to fight Gray?" Ace raised a brow.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Alice gaped at him.

"Ace, you always fight with him whenever you see him! You always said that it's training!" Gray laughed.

"Hahaha! I think Alice really is still sleepy! Ace and I never fight! We don't need to. Plus if we did, we'd kill each other and the both of us would die!" Gray said this while smiling at Alice. Somehow, that scared the foreigner for some reason.

"There you go, now I'm leaving" Ace resumed walking and exited Clover Tower. Alice just stared after Ace even after he closed the door.

'Even Ace…' Apparently, the Clover Tower residents weren't the only ones that were acting strange. Even the knight of hearts who resided in the Castle of Hearts was acting differently. Pondering, she had to wonder if every role holders were affected somehow. If it was so, she was going to have to visit the other three territories to see if anything was different. However, if it was every role holder…Then even the Jokers? Alice groaned and held her head in agony. Everything was so confusing! There was only one thought that was clear in her mind.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? !

* * *

And there ya have it! Before anyone says anything, yes, I had to do a Gay Hatter joker xD Or try at least lmao *run over* What will happen next? Will Alice ever know what the clock is going on? Hehehe, we shall see... -w- Until next time! xD *shot*


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Whoo! XD *shot* I know, I know...I said I would work on my other fics but I just can't stop updating this one! x3 Anyways, sorry this is one is so short. But at least you'll know what's about to happen! I'll give you a hint...Alice gets to meet the Jokers! XD So hopefully, you guys will enjoy this one! I know I did when I was writing it XD And there's a lot of swearing up ahead but it's not who you think it is -w-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Kuni No Alice series.**

* * *

**"Alice~! Do you really have to go?"

Alice looked at Julius who was pouting. She was getting ready to leave Clover Tower. She sighed.

"Yes, Julius. I have to go"

"But why? Don't you love staying here with us?" This time it was Gray who spoke. He smiled at Alice and for some reason, the way he said that made Alice nervous.

"It's not that…It's just…I just need to check something out is all…"

'I **really** need to check something out…' she thought. Julius let out a sigh.

"Fine…But make sure you come back soon alright?"

"Ok, ok…I will…" And with that, Alice exited Clover Tower. She walked through the freezing snow against the cold winds. She shivered and wrapped her coat tighter around her body. As she walked, she saw less snow and it became less cold, signaling that she was almost out of the Clover Tower territory. She walked into the familiar forest and in the direction of Joker's circus. As she began to walk deeper into the forest, she began to see arrows on the tree and toys lying on the ground, signaling she was getting closer to her destination. It wasn't long before she saw the top of the circus tent. Alice gave a heavy sigh.

'Here goes nothing…' she thought before walking on, bracing herself with whatever would happen next, although it really wouldn't help her.

* * *

Alice looked around the circus, trying to find Joker. She had arrived at the circus but she couldn't find the ringleader anywhere so far. She sighed. It was the first time she couldn't find Joker.

'Where could he be?' she thought as she continued to walk around the circus. It wasn't long before she heard something that caught her attention.

"#$&%!&%$!" Alice blinked upon hearing a string of profanities. She cocked her head to the side as she walked in the direction of the voice.

'I recognize that voice…' she thought before coming to a clearing. There she saw Joker with his back to her. In front of him were some of the circus performers and the two jester children. Alice noticed that everyone, minus the jester children, had frightened looks on their face.

"You call that a fucking show? ! I've seen idiots perform better than you! You want to put on a lousy ass performance for everyone to laugh at? ! I don't think so, now get your ass back to practice and don't let me catch you giving a half-assed performance! I don't want to see any of you slacking off, got it? !" The performers all nodded their heads rapidly, growing more scared.

"Then get back to practice!" Immediately, all the performers scrambled away to do as they were told.

"Waah~…Somehow, Joker is scary today" the jester children whispered to each other.

"If you've got something to say then say it! Otherwise shut the fuck up!" The jester children gave an 'eep!' before running away. Joker's head followed the direction the two jester children ran and Alice could see that there was a scowl on Joker's face.

'Black…?' As far as she knew, Black was the only Joker that scowled. Maybe the Jokers weren't' affected. She came out from her hiding place and began to walk towards Joker. Joker noticed her and faced her, the scowl still in place.

"What, it's you? What the hell do you want, girl?" he roughly asked. Alice stared at Joker curiously, pondering on which one was in control.

"Black…?" she cautiously called.

"Yes?"

It wasn't the current Joker who answered. Alice's gaze moved down to the mask that hung at Joker's side. She blinked.

"…Black?"

"Yes, Alice, it is me" she heard the mask chuckle. Alice gaped at the mask.

'If Black is in the mask, then…' she looked back to the current Joker and pointed at him.

"You're White? !" Joker scowled.

"What, you can't even tell which Joker is which now? You're the one who fucking named us you stupid girl" Alice's jaw dropped. This was DEFINITELY not the normal White Joker. The White she knew **never** cursed.

"Hahaha! Kora, kora Joker…You shouldn't talk like that to Alice" Black said. White scoffed.

"I'll talk however the fuck I want to her"

"Kora, Joker…Gomenasai, Alice but you know how White is" Alice's eyes were wide.

'I do and he does NOT act like this!' she thought.

"Well, what do you want?" Alice blinked.

"I'm sorry?" White glared at her.

"You came to my circus for a reason didn't you? Damn bitch is getting retarded by the minute…" White muttered the last part, looking to the side, a scowl on his face. Alice's eyes widened. Yep, the Jokers were definitely affected as well.

"I…need to change the season to summer…" She didn't really want to see how Peter would act yet and she definitely did not want to die at the Hatter Mansion. Plus she was a bit concerned for Boris and Pierce.

"But of course, what else would you come here for?" Joker sarcastically asked while shuffling his cards gracefully and with ease, arching them into magnificent curves swiftly with the skills of an expert dealer. Alice sighed. This was going to be one heck of a day.

* * *

Yea, it was very short XP But the next one will be longer so yea...I wonder what will happen next -w-


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter! Whoo! O0O The first fic with a fourth chapter! I'm on a roll with this fic! XD *run over* I know, I know! I said I would update my other fics but I can't stop updating this one! X3 I enjoyed writing this part -w- Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Kuni No Alice series.

* * *

Alice walked from Joker's circus to the amusement park. After a few rounds of cards, Alice had won the game and Joker changed the season to summer. Alice sighed. She was going to have to deal with Joker a few more times considering she was going to go to the other two territories. She kept walking and was able to see the amusement park a few minutes later. She entered the park and walked around, looking for Boris, Pierce, and Gowland.

'Geez…I'm having trouble finding people today…' she thought as she walked around.

"Alice~! Alice, Alice!" the said foreigner blinked as she heard her name being called. She began to sweat a bit.

'It can't be…' were her thoughts before she was tackled to the ground from behind. She gave an 'oof' before falling to the ground, landing on her back for some very odd reason. She groaned as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blocked by a mass of hot pink hair with a purple hue with twitching neko ears of the same color. The head moved to reveal a single golden cat-like eye and a wide grin on his face.

"Alice~! You came to visit us! Wai~!" Boris smiled at her, tints of color on his cheek. Alice gaped at him.

"Boris? !" The Cheshire Cat grinned, his tail swishing side to side excitedly.

"Hehe! Boris is really glad that Alice came! Boris really wanted to see Alice!" Alice gaped at him, wondering if she had heard that right.

'Did Boris just speak in third person? !'

Alice blinked. She realized that Boris was still on top of her. She blushed.

"…Boris, can you get off of me please?" Boris suddenly gave her a concerned look.

"Wahh~! Alice, are you ok? ! You're not hurt are you? ! Does it hurt anywhere? I'm sorry, Alice! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wanted to surprise you with a hug! I didn't mean any harm! I'm really sorry Alice!" Alice blinked, surprised at how Boris would come to that conclusion and how he could talk reeeeally fast. Boris was looking down at her, his brow furrowed making a concerned and apologetic face and looked as if he were about to break into tears at any moment with how his glassy eye held so much emotion. The sight of Boris like this wrenched her heart that it made her want to hug the Cheshire Cat. She turned pink.

"N-No! It's not that Boris! It's just…well, this position makes me sort of uncomfortable…" Alice looked to the side. Boris blinked then smiled brightly at Alice.

"Ahh~! Yogata! Boris thought that he hurt Alice and was really sad…But now Boris is happy because he didn't harm Alice! Alice is very precious to Boris cause Boris loves Alice so much!" Boris grinned and hugged her, placing his head on her chest and snuggling closer to Alice. Alice blushed at both Boris's words and actions. She tried to get up with Boris still hugging her and miraculously succeeded. Alice continued to blush as Boris still held onto Alice.

"B-Boris…Can you let go now?"

"Eh? Is Boris making Alice uncomfortable again? ! Does Alice hate Boris hugging her?" The Cheshire Cat looked up into Alice's face with a slightly sad and concerned look. It was another heart-wrenching sight that made Alice feel guilty.

"W-Well…"

"Does Alice hate Boris?" Boris's golden eye became glassy as crystal tears began to form at the corner of his eye. His bottom lip began to slightly quiver and his neko ears hung down as if in shame. Alice immediately blushed at the sight and couldn't resist it anymore. She reacted to her impulse and hugged the Cheshire Cat to her upper body, pressing Boris's head into her chest.

"No, I don't hate you Boris…I could never hate you. You're too lovable to be hated" Alice said, burying her nose into Boris's soft hair, her eyes closed. Boris giggled happily.

"Boris is really happy! Boris doesn't want Alice to hate him!"

"Ohhh, I can't hate you Boris…You're one of the sweetest guys that I know here in Wonderland, one of the only ones who truly understands me…"

'And you're just too adorable right now!' Alice didn't voice this thought out considering, she knew how the normal Boris acted. Boris was only acting like this now because of some incident that happened. She sighed. Maybe this was one of the good things about the personalities being changed…She got to experience a different kind of Boris and she had to admit it, she was actually liking him even more.

"Oi, kono kuso neko, stop hugging Alice like you own her"

Alice blinked upon hearing another familiar voice. However, the voice seemed to have a cold edge to it. She felt Boris slightly flinch in her grasp. Alice heard footsteps and turned to see the role holder who had spoken.

"P-Pierce!" The dormouse smiled warmly at Alice.

"Hello Alice. So glad that you could visit us. You're not being bothered by anything annoying are you?" At this, Pierce glared at Boris who fidgeted under his gaze.

"Stop bothering Alice and leave her alone. Can't you see that she doesn't want you touching her you kuso neko?" Alice was shocked at Pierce's behavior. Normally, it was always the other way around.

"Boris isn't bothering Alice! Alice said so herself! Ne, Alice? Ne, ne?"

"It's true, Pierce. Boris isn't bothering me in the slightest bit…"

'It's actually comfortable hugging him like this…I never knew Boris's hair was so silky and soft…' Alice dreamily thought. She heard Pierce sigh.

"Alice, you know you don't need to agree to what he says. Just tell me the truth and I'll get rid of him" At this, both Alice and Boris widened their eyes.

"I'm not lying Pierce! Boris really isn't bothering me! Honest!"

"Sou dayou, sou dayou! Boris isn't bothering Alice!" Alice's eyes immediately widened to the size of saucers when she saw Pierce take out his knife. He smiled at Alice which freaked her out.

"Don't worry Alice. I'll make sure to get rid of that pest so that he'll never bother you again, **ever**" Boris got teary-eyed at the sight of Pierce pulling out his dagger and his whole body began to shake.

"Waaaahhhhh! Pierce is going to kill Boris! Pierce is so mean! Alice! Alice, help me!" Boris cried, hugging Alice tightly and pressing his body against Alice's. He buried his head into Alice's chest. Alice blushed at Boris's actions but tried to calm the hysterical cat. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw Pierce walking forward.

"Oh my Jesus Christ, Pierce! Don't come any closer if you're gonna hold that knife!" Alice sweated.

"My, my…You kids are making quite a ruckus here"

Everyone stopped moving and turned towards the role holder who had intervened. The amusement park owner, Gowland, sighed and shook his head.

"Gowland!" Alice had never been happier and more relieved to see the middle-aged man. Gowland looked at Pierce.

"Pierce, put that knife away. First of all, you're scaring the customers. Secondly, I really don't want to see bloodshed in my amusement park nor blood on my floors. And can't you see Alice wants you to put it away? Respect a woman's wish, will you?" Alice gaped at Gowland. Gowland was actually lecturing Pierce…Pierce looked at him.

"Nandayo…Don't interrupt us. And I'm not going to put away my knife. I need to get rid of a pest for Alice" Pierce began to take a step forward. Alice began to get nervous again and Boris cried once more.

"Waahhh! Alice! Help me! Gowland!"

"Gowland, please help!" Alice pleaded.

"Oh, for the love of…Pierce, put away your knife and show some respect to our guest, will you?" Gowland gave Pierce a glare.

"Tch…" Pierce frowned but did as he was asked. Alice gave a huge sigh, relieved.

"Don't worry, Alice. If he's ever bothering you again, just tell me and I'll get rid of him for you" Pierce smiled at Alice.

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Boris was still teary-eyed and hugging Alice. Alice gave Pierce a disapproving look.

"Pierce, I keep telling you Boris isn't bothering me. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because that kuso neko is always annoying" Alice sighed.

"What kind of a reason is that?"

"Don't mind Pierce, Alice. Can you stand?" Gowland offered a hand to her. Alice nodded and took Gowland's hand. She still couldn't stand though as Boris was still hugging her.

"Boris, let Alice go so she can stand, ok?" Boris reluctantly nodded and let go. Gowland helped Alice up. Alice sighed and patted her dress, getting rid of some dust.

"Thank you Gowland…"

"You're welcome, Alice. You know I'll always help you out" Gowland gave her a grin. Boris once again clung onto Alice.

"Alice, gomenasai! Boris caused Alice a lot of trouble! Gomenasai Alice! Will…Will Alice hate Boris now?" Boris looked at her with teary, glassy eyes once again. Alice immediately turned to mush. She just couldn't resist that look of Boris. She hugged Boris.

"No Boris, I won't hate you…"

"…I'm getting rid of him" Pierce began to take his knife out again. Alice began to get nervous once more and Boris started to cry again.

"For Christ's sake, Pierce!" Gowland grabbed Pierce by the back of his collar and dragged him away Boris and Alice who stared after them, or gaped after them in the foreigner's case. Pierce struggled against Gowland's hold.

"Dammit Gowland, let go of me!"

"We need to have a talk" was the last thing that Alice and Boris heard of them before they disappeared out of sight. Alice sighed.

"Alice? Alice, are you ok?" Boris asked, hearing her sigh. Alice shook her head.

"I'm fine Boris…It's just…Today's just been very hectic…" Alice sighed.

'More like weird and tiring and just plain confusing…' she thought. She looked at Boris.

"Boris, why didn't you pull out your gun?" she asked. She had been wondering that when Pierce took out his knife. Boris shook his head.

"No! Boris doesn't like violence!" Alice's eyes widened. As if Boris's childish personality wasn't enough…Now Boris apparently doesn't like fighting, which was quite a shocker.

"So…You won't go sneaking into the Castle of Hearts?" she asked.

"Why would Boris do that? Boris doesn't want to get hurt and Boris doesn't like risks or danger! Why does Alice ask though?" Alice shook her head lightly, smiling.

"Nothing…"

'At least now I won't have to worry about Boris getting seriously injured while playing one of his "games"' she thought.

"So…You won't use any of your guns?" Boris shook his head.

"Nuh-uh! Boris won't use his guns! But…If it's for Alice, Boris will use it…" Boris brought his face closer to Alice. Alice blushed.

"If Alice is in danger…Boris will use his gun to protect Alice…Because Boris doesn't want Alice to get hurt…Alice is very precious and irreplaceable…Datte…Boris really loves Alice…" Boris said seriously before gently placing his lips over Alice's lips. Alice's eyes widened as she blushed considerably. It was a light kiss yet it held a lot of emotion to it. It wasn't long before Boris parted lips with Alice. He gave her a grin.

"Did Alice mind Boris kissing her?" Alice gently touched her lips, her blush still present. She turned her head away.

"D-Don't do those things so suddenly and out of the blue, Boris!" Boris then looked apologetic.

"Ah! Boris is sorry! Alice didn't like Boris kissing her right? I'm sorry, Alice! Next time, I'll ask Alice if I can kiss her! Is that ok?" Alice blushed even more.

"Th-That wasn't what I meant…" she trailed off. Boris grinned at her.

"Boris is just happy that Alice doesn't hate him. If Alice hated Boris, then Boris wouldn't know what to do!" Alice gave Boris a small smile.

"Oh, Boris…" Boris smiled at her.

"I think I should get going now…I need to go visit the other territories" Alice said. Boris looked at her with concern.

"Why does Alice need to go to the other territories? Does Alice not like staying here?" Alice shook her head.

"No…I just need to check something, that's all"

"Hmmm…Oh, ok then. But can't Alice stay here later? Boris wants Alice to be with him, especially when Pierce comes chasing after me!" Alice sweated. She hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

"No, I can't Boris. I stay at Clover Tower, remember?" Boris's neko ears drooped. Alice immediately felt guilty.

"But I'll come and visit you sometime, ok?" That made Boris perk up again.

"Waii~! Alice needs to come and visit Boris! Yakusoku?" Alice smiled at the Cheshire Cat.

"I promise" Boris held out his pinky. Alice chuckled at Boris's childish actions but crossed her pinky with his anyway. Boris grinned widely at her.

"You pinky promised Alice! So don't forget!"

"Haha! I won't forget, Boris. I'll see you later then"

"Oh! But can Boris walk Alice to the amusement park entrance?"

"Sure, why not?"

And with that, Boris and Alice walked together while talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company before they parted.

* * *

Yessss...Lots and lots of fluff...And cute moments =w= And a whole lot of BorisXAlice... Nyaha! I totally enjoyed writing this part XD lmao And I have to say one thing...At the Alice asking Boris about the violence and weapon thing...GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER! XP You pervs! *shot, headshot* lmfao Don't worry, I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote that part XD But no people, it is not in **that** direction; sorry peeps. XP Anyways, hoped ya like this part! And once again, I can't spell some of the Japanese words so correct me if I'm wrong, k?

Yogata- that's good/I'm relieved/thank goodness

Kono kuso neko- you damn cat

Datte- because

Gomenasai- sorry

Yakusoku- promise

So, look out for the next one! XD She's either going to the Gay Hatter or to the Castle of Hearts! XD *shot*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is now up! *shot* Wow, I really need to update my other fics XD Anyways, yea this took a bit longer to get up. So, in this one, we get to see the Jokers again! x3 Hope you guys like it! I gave you a little surprise in this chapter =w= Enjoy~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Kuni No Alice series.

* * *

"What, you again?"

Alice sighed. She had said goodbye to Boris and left the amusement park, heading for the circus once again. It wasn't long before she reached her destination and found Joker keeping an eye on the performers. Joker had noticed Alice walking over and scowled.

"Yes, White…I need to change the season again" White glared at her and scowled.

"What the fuck, woman? Are you going to keep coming to my circus every fucking minute?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Alice sighed. Black gave a light laugh.

"Kora, Joker…Alice coming to our circus to change seasons isn't all that bad. After all it's our job. And Alice coming to visit means that we can see her more often" Alice blushed at the last part as White scoffed.

"Che…How is that good? I don't exactly want to see the bitch every single minute" he said. Alice sighed. Black chuckled.

"Don't mind White, Alice. You know he doesn't really mean it" Alice stared blankly at the mask.

"I'm pretty sure he does…" she said and thought.

"Damn right I mean it" White growled. Alice sighed as Black lightly laughed.

"I know you don't mean it, Joker" Alice's eyes widened as the scenery changed into the dark prison that she was so familiar with. She immediately began to grow nervous. She never liked the prison and, more or less likely, never will. Especially now that the Jokers' personalities were different, which made everything worse. She gasped when she was suddenly hugged from behind, strong arms wrapping around her waist and her back pressed against a firm chest.

"Because I don't…" the same familiar voice huskily whispered into her ear. The only difference was the tone. Alice's eyes widened as her cheeks reddened. She squirmed in his grasp and turned her head around.

"Bl-Black…" Black smiled down at her. It was really weird to see Black smile. It looked almost exactly like the normal White's smile, almost being the key word. Despite sharing the same appearance and name, the Jokers were still two different beings with their own personalities and characteristics. Though, now, the Jokers' personalities were totally screwed up for the time being…

"…Could you please let go of me?" Alice asked. She was beginning to feel even more nervous now that the other Joker was also present. She saw Black smile at her.

"Now why would I do that?" Alice's eyes widened. This would not be good…

"Better yet, why would you do it in the first place?" Alice turned to see White with his arms crossed, the whip in one of his hands. Black slightly smiled at his look-alike.

"Why wouldn't you? After all, who wouldn't want to hold Alice in their arms?" Alice blushed. Yep, it was definitely weird hearing Black talk like this. It almost sounded like White, almost being the key word again.

"I know I wouldn't…Who the hell would go and hug the fucking slut? Better yet, why would anyone hug her? They'd all just go and rape her ass and fuck her like some fucking rabbit in heat" Alice's eyes widened to the size of saucers as her blush got even darker. That was not something she needed or wanted to hear, especially not from White who normally wouldn't even **say** those kinds of things!

"Kora, Joker. You shouldn't say things like that, especially when a young lady such as Alice is present. You're going to scare the poor kitten to death" Black smiled at White, which did not match his words just now. Alice blinked. Wait, did he just call me "kitten?"

'This really isn't going well…' she thought. White looked at Black in disgust.

"Ugh…Now, **you're** giving the whore a nickname? God, that's just sickening…As if the bitch giving us nicknames weren't enough" White said. Alice frowned.

"Well who could tell you two apart? If I had called 'Joker,' both of you would answer and that's just confusing…" Black laughed as White glared at the foreigner.

"Stupid bitch…"

"But she is right, Joker. And we wouldn't want our poor, sweet Alice to get so confused and mixed up now would we?" Alice blinked twice.

'Oh…my…god…Did he just say "**their** poor, sweet Alice? ! !"' she thought, still not liking this one bit.

"Feh…I could care less if she gets confused about which Joker is which…" White said.

"Ano…Black, could you _please_ let me go? I really want to get out…" Alice asked, sweating.

"Mmmm…And if I still say no?" Alice began to grow more nervous.

"Ugh! I've had enough of this shit! If we're all just gonna sit our asses here and start molesting the damn girl, then I'm leaving! I have better shit to do!" White shouted, getting ready to leave the prison realm. Alice's eyes widened and her cheeks got redder. She squirmed in Black's grasp.

"Ah! Wait, White! No! Don't leave!" White stared at her, annoyed.

"What, dammit?" Alice finally managed to get free from Black.

"I came here to change the season! That's what I need to do! That's all I came here for! But then…All of this happened! All I came here for was to change the seasons, nothing else!" she explained, mostly to White but also to Black as well.

"Why don't you stay here with us, Alice?" Black asked. Alice blinked. Both she and White stared at him.

"What?" they both asked, White being slightly louder. Black smiled at them.

"Why not stay with us here at the circus? That way, both White and I can see you a lot more often and you can always play cards with White for practice or to change the seasons" White scoffed.

"Don't you mean the prison, not the circus?"

"Either one is fine since both are our realms, but I do prefer the prison better" Alice's eyes widened.

"What? ! Are you crazy? ! Why? ! ! First of all, why would you want me to stay here in the first place? ! ! And second, why the prison? ! If I wanted to stay here, I would rather stay at the circus!" Black smiled at her.

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" White snorted.

"Not to the dumb broad obviously" Black chuckled.

"It's because we want you Alice…"

Alice soon found herself in Black's grasp once again, only this time she was facing him. Alice blushed and squirmed to get free. Unfortunately, Black had a firm grasp on her this time and wouldn't let the foreigner go. Her wrists were grabbed by another pair of hands. She looked behind her and saw White holding her wrists. He smirked at her. She turned her head to see Black smiling at her. She began to grow fearful. This was definitely not a good sign.

"We want you, Alice…You are the foreigner…And as the foreigner, you are loved by everyone…For us, you're very interesting…Your whole being and your soul…" Black placed one of his hands on where Alice's heart was. Alice blushed immensely as she couldn't do anything, not that she could've done anything even if her wrists were free.

"Do you get it now, girl? We want you, your soul, your heart, your everything…Here with us. To stay with us and nobody else…We want to own you, to possess you, to be the only ones who can see your face and touch your skin, to lock you up so you can't see anyone but us, speak to nobody but us. That's why we want to lock you up in our prison. Haven't you already known about it?" White placed his mouth next to Alice's ear. The foreigner shivered.

"Your lost soul always calls out to us. We can't ever resist it. Your soul is interesting as is your whole being. You're different from every one of us. You don't go by the rules, nor do you follow it. Your heart beats differently from ours, shaped differently, works differently from the rest of us. Your logic doesn't make sense to us and our logic doesn't make sense to you. There are many of us, many replacements; however there is only one you, you are irreplaceable. You are unique..." Black's hand was still on Alice's chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly.

"Special, different, unique, precious, one-of-a-kind, a rarity…" White said into Alice's ear.

"And we love interesting and unique things…To want to possess a rarity…You've even affected us…Affected us so that all we can think about is you…Because of that, even us…"

"We love you as well, Alice. Won't you grant us our wish? Our desire?" This time both Jokers spoke in sync. Alice's eyes widened. To hear both Jokers speaking at the same time with the same voice in person…It felt like she was hearing one voice with two different tones. It was…almost scary in a way. To hear both Jokers speaking at the same time and with emotions that normally don't come with the Jokers' tone, especially for Black…It was different…It felt almost alien…She was silent, speechless. Black's lips were hovering over hers while White's breath ghosted over the shell of her ear. Alice's blush deepened. She was deeply screwed.

"Alice…" Both Jokers called her name. Alice's lips and ear tingled when she felt their hot breath on her skin. She shivered on the inside. Things were really taking a turn for worse.

"Alice…We love you…" Alice's breath was taken away when she felt Black's lips cover her own, another pair of lips kissing her earlobe. Her eyes widened, her blush deepening. She felt something wet licking her lips. Her eyes widened even more as she realized what Black was trying to do.

'Holy crap, he's trying to French kiss me? ! ! !' she wildly thought, panicking. She kept her lips sealed, refusing to allow Black entrance. She felt Black's hand that was on her chest gently massage her left breast. She reluctantly moaned slightly, giving an opening for Black to slip his tongue inside and explore. Alice shut her eyes closed, her blush ever so present and darkening still. She soon felt a wet muscle trailing along the outline of her ear before feeling a pair of lips attach to the junction of her neck and shoulder. White began to suck on her skin and Alice moaned into the kiss. Black's tongue tangled with her own, his hand still kneading her breast. Alice whimpered, her legs quivering as if they would give out on her any minute. She felt White trail his tongue along her neck before licking her crimson cheek. Black soon parted from Alice's rosy lips, his breath ghosting over her panting mouth. Alice panted, trying to regain her breath. She felt lightheaded and dazed. She would have collapsed had it not been for Black holding her up. Her whole body shook and everywhere the Jokers touched tingled. Her eyes were hazy and dazed, her mind blank and unfocused. She dimly felt Black nuzzling her neck affectionately while White nuzzled her colored cheek, their hot breath tickling her skin and sparking slight sensations that coursed through her entire body, making her quiver even more. Once her mind cleared and she regained her breath, her senses came back to her and everything started to clear up. Her blush darkened, her eyes now slightly wide, as if she had just woken up.

"Mmmm…Alice…" she heard Black call her name as he continue to nuzzle her neck.

"What, already speechless over a kiss? Fuck, it makes me wonder how you're going to sound if we just fucked you right here and now" White grinned. Alice turned a bit blue from hearing White's words. She felt Black chuckle against her skin.

"Kora, Joker…You shouldn't scare Alice like that. I think she's already overwhelmed. Besides, we should take it slow and steady for Alice. Wouldn't you want to savor every moment we had with our little foreigner?" Black kissed the side of her neck. Alice shut her eyes closed and bit back a small moan. She heard White scoff.

"No, it'd just piss me off. I'd rather do it now and fast" White nibbled on her earlobe. Alice's blush darkened, her eyes still closed shut.

"Well, Alice? What do you say? Will you come live with us?" Black looked at Alice. Alice looked at Black who was smiling at her. Her eyes looked away.

"Just answer the fucking question already" White growled, impatient.

"I…I…" Alice didn't really want to answer. Black smiled gently at her.

"Please, Alice? We promise we won't hurt you. We'll treat you like how one would treat a precious jewel. Because that's what you are…A rare and precious jewel…To us…"

"Tch. Screw that…Promise my ass. You would but I won't. I want to see her writhe in pain under me…To hear her screams and cries, to see you squirm, to see your expressions every time I inflict pain on you…" White grinned sadistically. Alice shivered, her eyes wide at the words she just heard.

"Don't mind White, Alice. You know he won't do anything of the sort" Black smiled at her. Somehow, that didn't really reassure her. In fact, it did the opposite.

"Oh really, now? You want to try that out then?" Alice soon found both her wrists bound by only one of White's hand. She heard the distinct sound of a 'snap,' resonating in the prison. It wasn't long before she felt leather on her skin. White placed the whip under her chin and tilted her head up. Alice's eyes widened as she grew fearful.

"Joker, you really shouldn't do that. You're going to make poor Alice decide on only one decision. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" White scoffed but said nothing.

"Don't pay heed to White. He doesn't mean it. Why don't you think about it, Alice? You seem to be shaken up by White's antics. We'll give you some time to think about it. Until next time, Alice…" Black kissed her once more. The scenery began to shift back and forth between the prison and the circus.

"Keep on coming to visit us, Alice."

* * *

Whoo~! O.O Is it me or did it just get hot? XD Hope you guys liked that little gift. =w= Still can't believe I actually wrote that XD Originally, this was going to be longer with the scene where Alice goes to the next territory but I decided to stop it just at the Joker scene xD This chapter was already long enough. So, can you guess where she's gonna go next? =w=


	6. Chapter 6

It took a long time but next chap is finally out! Hooray! *dances* And I was amazed at how many people wanted me to update this fic! Sorry it took such a long time to get it up! I was busy with school and other crap and I sorta had a writer's block a bit...Uhh...Some parts were hard to create especially when a certain someone came into the scene...But I finally did it! So to make up for the long wait, I made this chappy long! Hope you like it! And thank you all for the reviews! I know you guys probably don't have the time to review this crappy fic and I know I don't really mention it, but I really love reading your guys' reviews! It means a lot to me considering I'm such an amateur at writing! So thank you and enjoy the fic cause this is the moment you've all been waiting for!

Oh and at crazyonechan: By more of those pairings that you mentioned, do you mean moments in this fic or more fics with those pairings?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuni No Alice series.

* * *

Alice walked from the circus to her next destination. Her cheeks were still slightly colored and her eyes looked downward at the dirt covered road. She walked slowly, mind filled with different thoughts, all related to the event that had just happened.

'I can't believe that just happened…Jokers, Black and White, they…' she blushed even more as she stopped her thoughts. She shook her head.

'No! Mustn't think about it, mustn't think…' The memory of Black frenching her immediately came up. She brought her fingers to her lips. They still tingled from Black's passionate kiss. She blushed harder. She crossed her arms over her breasts, slightly feeling violated. She continued to walk. She looked back on that event and one thing came to her mind.

'I feel that kind of feeling that I get when I'm with the twins in their adult form…It was almost like I was in a situation with the twins, only it was with the Jokers which was worse…' she sighed. She only hoped no one else would try and kiss her for the rest of the day. She continued to walk toward her destination. It wasn't long until she was able to see the front gates of the white mansion she was so familiar with. She sighed.

'Here goes again…' she drearily thought and she continued to walk. She approached the metal gates and looked around.

'That's odd…Where are the twins? They're not slacking off again are they?' she thought as she looked for the Bloody Twins.

"Ah…Onee-san…"

Alice immediately froze up and began to sweat.

'Speak of the devil…' she nervously thought. Her eyes were slightly wide and she heard the familiar sound of the axes clinking together. She slowly turned around to see the two axes crossed and the twins in their child form smiling at her. Somehow, their smiles looked a bit different.

"A-Ah…Dee, Dum…Is Blood in right now?" she asked. Dee slightly frowned.

"Why does Onee-san want to see Boss?"

"Doesn't Onee-san want to see us too?" Dum frowned.

"Ah! No, no…I came to visit all of you. I just wanted to know if Blood is out right now…"

'I have a bad feeling about this…' she thought, nervous. Usually, the twins always come up and hug her whenever she visits. The twins did no such thing today.

"Hmmm…Well Boss isn't out now…But we want Onee-san to spend time with us right now…" Dee smiled at her and went to her right side. Dum went on her left.

"Sou dayou…We want Onee-san to be with us right now…" Dum smiled. Alice slightly blushed. This was really getting bad now. Dee blinked.

"Onee-san, why do you have a red mark on your neck?"

Alice blushed and covered her neck. Her eyes were slightly wide.

'Crap! It must've been when White kissed my neck!' she frantically thought, the memory of White sucking on her neck popping up.

"Onee-san didn't get hurt did she?" Dum asked, concerned.

"N-No…It must have been a…a bug bite! Yea, a bug bit me in the neck! How careless of me" Alice sweated, rubbing the back of her neck. There was no way she could tell them the REAL reason of the mark. She missed the shadowed smiles that crept onto the twin's face.

"Onee-san is a bad liar…"

Two tall shadows loomed over Alice's small figure and two long arms were placed next to both sides of Alice's head, making the heavy gate clink from the sudden weight. Alice was trapped be the now adult twins who prevented the foreigner from escaping. Alice began to grow nervous, pressing her back against the metal bars. Two sets of eyes, red and blue no longer holding any childish innocence, looked into her own. Two identical smiles were on the twin's face.

"Onee-san shouldn't lie to us…" Dee said.

"Onee-san doesn't want to have a bad influence on us does she? If Onee-san lies, then we'll start to lie as well. Onee-san doesn't want that now, right?" Dum said. Alice blushed.

"W-Well…That is…" Dee moved his face closer.

"Onee-san, you went to the Joker's circus, didn't you?" he frowned. Alice's eyes slightly widened as she began to grow nervous. She turned her eyes away from Dee's light blue orbs.

"Umm…Well…" Dum frowned.

"Dame dayou, Onee-san. We've told you haven't we? We don't want Onee-san to go anywhere near the circus or the Jokers. They're dangerous and we don't want Onee-san getting hurt…" Dum brushed a stray strand of Alice's hair away from her face. Alice blushed.

"Jaa…The Jokers did this didn't they? Alice…" Dee asked, running his fingers down Alice's neck, going over the red mark. Alice shivered, whether from Dee's fingers or Dee saying her name she did not know. It was the first time she heard the twins utter her name instead of saying 'Onee-san.' She couldn't remember a time where the twins had even said her name, ever.

"Alice…Did anything happen at the circus?" Dum asked, bringing his face closer to Alice.

"Did the Jokers touch you, Alice?" the twins asked at the same time. Alice's eyes widened, hearing two voices simultaneously for the second time that day. The only difference was that it was the twins this time and not the Jokers. She didn't answer.

"We can't have the Jokers touching our Alice any way they want, right kyoudai?" Dee asked.

"Sou dayou, kyoudai. We're the only ones who can touch Alice after all…" Dum replied. Alice's eyes widened even more.

'No you're not! On that fact, I don't want **anyone** touching me!' she thought.

"We'll get rid of any marks that the Jokers made on Alice…And replace it with our own…" Dee said. Dum placed his fingers under Alice's chin and turned her head to face his own. His breath ghosted over Alice's parted lips.

"Ne, Alice…Did the Jokers touch you here as well?" Dum asked. Alice's eyes widened as she felt Dum's lips cover her own. She felt his tongue run along her bottom lips. It wasn't long before she felt another pair of lips attach to the side of her neck. Dee kissed her neck, running his tongue over the red mark as if trying to make it disappear. Yep, definitely a twin situation.

'At least I'm not being groped…' Alice thought. She blushed immensely when Dum nibbled on her bottom lip, asking entrance. She shut her eyes closed, becoming more nervous. Scratch that, she was gonna get groped in just a few seconds. She felt Dee's fingers run down her sides and she whimpered, still refusing to part her lips. Dum placed his left hand on Alice's shoulder and began to pull the collar of her dress over her shoulder. This was when Alice went into high panic mode.

'OH SHI—Not again!' Alice almost sweared. She began to sweat, desperately wishing for someone, ANYONE, even Peter for crying out loud, to get her out of another rape—erm sexual situation.

'Please…!' she shut her eyes closed.

"What are you two doing?"

Alice opened her eyes and she instantly felt relieved when she saw Elliot coming over. Elliot's face turned slightly red from seeing Alice's condition. The twins immediately stopped attacking the foreigner and looked toward the March Hare, a frown on their faces.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Dum sarcastically asked.

"Ehh…Just when it was getting good…Why'd you have to ruin it?" Dee asked, slightly annoyed. Elliot's ears slightly drooped, more red coloring his cheeks.

"S-Sorry…B-But I think Alice didn't really want to…do…um…that…" he shyly said. The twins frowned even more. Alice got out of the twins' grasp and walked toward to the March Hare.

"OMG, Elliot! Thank God! I'm so happy to see you…" she breathed, relieved to get out of that predicament. Elliot blushed even more. The twins, getting jealous, frowned even more, annoyed that Alice hadn't said a similar thing to them.

"Alice-nee-chan~…How come you didn't say anything like that to us?" Dee whined, pouting. Alice, unfazed by Dee's actions, stared blankly at him.

"I didn't need to…And you two just started to come onto me!" Alice huffed. The twins slightly dropped their heads down. Alice turned to Elliot.

"Elliot, is Blood in his office?" The March Hare scratched the back of his head.

"Um…Well…I think so…I'm not sure…He might be doing some work so…I-I think you shouldn't go see him…" he hesitantly said. Alice blinked.

"Don't you always know where he is? Wait, did you say he was working?" As far as she knew, the mafia boss always dumped his work onto the March Hare.

"W-Well…I don't usually go into Blood's office, so…" The twins snickered.

"That's cause he always ditches work" Dee said.

"Yeah, unlike us. We do our jobs properly like good children right, Onee-san?" Dum smiled at Alice. Alice gave him a blank stare.

"I'm not sure about the 'good' part…" she muttered. Elliot flushed.

"Th-that's not true! I don't d-ditch work! It's just…Blood never really gives me anything so…I don't have anything to work on…" Elliot mumbled. Alice sighed. Yep, the Hatter Mansion was affected. At least the twins and Elliot weren't fighting anymore so that's good, she suppose. However, she was a little scared of how Blood was going to act.

"Ah, Ojou-san!"

…Speak of the (scary) devil…

Alice began to slightly sweat nervously as she heard that distinct voice, only the tone was different which was sort of scary in a way. She was about to turn around to face her doom when she felt two strong arms circle around her waist and bringing her against a strong, muscular chest.

"Come to visit me, Ojou-san?" she heard that same yet different husky voice next to her ear. Alice blushed immensely and slowly turned her head around to meet those deep sea-green eyes that she was so familiar with.

"B-Blood…" Said mafia boss had a very shiny, bright charming smile on his face, which seemed to sparkle, directed towards her as she sweated profusely and her eyes getting slightly blinded by the brightness and…what the clock, did she just see an exact image of Peter right now? Alice's left eye twitched. She had a bad feeling about this…Not that she never did before though with her being in WONDERLAND of all places…

"Ah! Boss, that's not fair!" Dee whined.

"How come Boss gets to hug Alice-nee-chan?" Dum complained. Blood gave them an uncaring stare.

"Because I can and because I am the boss so shut up" he said, still hugging the small foreigner. Alice sighed.

"Blood, can you let go of me now? I would really like my personal bubble not be invaded" she sighed.

"But why? Surely you can't really mean that, my sweet Ojou-san! After all this is a sign of our—" he was cut off when Alice pushed his face upward and away from her face, resulting in the mafia boss loosening his hold and the foreigner getting out of his grasp. For some very odd reason, she got the feeling that she knew what he was going to say and frankly, she didn't want to hear it nor let Blood finish that sentence, for fear of confirming her fear and suspicion. She inwardly shuddered out of pure instinct and out of the fact that Blood had just called her "his sweet Ojou-san."

"You didn't have to do that, Ojou-san. That was unnecessary…Anyways, I heard you have been looking for me?" Blood gave her a mischievous grin that seemed to suggest that he was all too-knowing. Alice sweated.

"Er…No not really…" Alice said, looking off to the side. "Well, I'm gonna go now cause I'm done so I'll see all of you later then."

Alice proceeded to turn around and leave but she felt her wrist being grabbed, judging by the fact that she felt no warmth she guessed it was the mafia boss, and was pulled back to bump into Blood's hard chest, his other hand snaking around her waist to keep her from leaving.

"Ahhh…Why so soon, Ojou-san? You just got here, no? Stay with us for a little while…Better yet, stay here with us permanently" Blood said. Alice frowned.

"Blood, let go of me…"

"Ah! That's so not fair, Boss!" Dee whined.

"We want to hug Onee-san too" Dum crossed his arms. Elliot slightly shifted and mumbled something under his breath.

"Well, you can't" Blood gave them a hard, cold stare.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so already so quit your whining!"

"Tch…"

"Mmrr…"

The twins frowned and crossed their arms, slightly glaring at their boss. Dee thought of an idea and, trading glances with his brother, decided to put it into action.

"Ne~ Onee-san…Can we hug you too?" Dee asked, giving her a kicked puppy look with Dum mirroring the action.

"Godammit, how many times do I have to tell you no? !" Blood exclaimed. Dum glared at him.

"You're not Onee-san! We were asking Onee-san, not you!"

"Yeah! And how come you get to hug her twice? !" Alice sighed.

"I don't think you guys should be complaining…" the foreigner mumbled under her breath.

'You guys practically molested me when I came here…' she thought.

"Because I can!" Alice gave a huge sigh.

"And because…" Alice blinked upon feeling the arms shift.

"She can't resist…THIS…" On the emphasis on the last word, Blood ran a gloved hand through his silky raven bangs, his hat somehow already on the ground. His other hand unbuttoned a few of the buttons of his shirt and pulled it open to reveal part of the milky skin and his broad chest, his bowtie and jacket mysteriously already on the floor as well. He whipped his head slightly to the side, hand still running through his hair, and droplets of water flew through the air around him, giving him another sparkly appearance with a shiny background with lots of sparkles and transparent bubbles. Alice gave him her trademark blank stare, eyes blinded by the annoying shiny sparkles radiating from the OOC mafia boss. She shook her head and began to walk away. Yep, the Hatter Mansion was DEFINITELY affected alright. The foreigner sighed. Well, so much for no one else trying to kiss her, Alice thought, referring back to the twins incident. At least a girl can dream…and wish.

"Ummm…A-Alice?"

The mentioned foreigner looked over her shoulder to see Elliot slightly blushing and fidgeting. She saw Blood still in the same position and the twins booing him.

"Yes, Elliot?" Elliot's ears drooped as more color appeared on his cheeks, his hands fidgeting.

"Umm…W-Will you come…visit us a-again…?" He shyly asked. Alice blinked and smiled at him, slightly 'aaaawwww'ing inside at the site of the March Hare.

"Of course I will Elliot" Elliot brightened up.

"R-Really?" Alice nodded.

"Th-Then, we'll see you next time…?" Alice nodded.

"Of course" Elliot smiled brightly. Alice chuckled at Elliot's reaction, admiring just how cute the March Hare was right now.

"Bye, Elliot"

"Bye Alice! See you next time!" Elliot waved goodbye at Alice. Alice did the same before resuming her walk out of the Hatter Territory.

* * *

Yes, she finally got to the Hatter Mansion! XDDD I know you all were waiting for that lolz Hope you liked it and I'll start on the next chapter! ...Hmmmm...I wanna write more of cute Boris! I'm like itching to write more of him! But he doesn't come back till Alice goes to all the territories... *sigh* Must finish writing the others so I can write more of Boris! *insert evil laugh* Don't worry, I'm not forgetting the others lmao ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Well, next chapter is now up! Hmmmm...I think I may need to change the rating of this...Tell me if you think I need to change the rating! Well, nothing I can say except that Alice's day is not yet over, not until she reaches her bed safely, which we all know won't happen... =w= Well enjoy! **Warning**! Huge swearing up ahead in the next few lines ^^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Kuni No Alice series.

* * *

The tired foreigner sighed heavily as she trudged her way thought he heavy snow, reaching the Tower of Clover in a matter of minutes when she arrived in the neutral territory. She opened the doors of the tower, relishing the warm air hitting her cold skin, and stepped inside only to be met with a knife flying centimeters past her head and lodging itself into one of the double wooden doors.

…This was **not** how she wanted to come.

Alice looked at the glinting knife, which looked similar to a kitchen knife, in horror as she began to sweat. No sooner had it passed her head that she heard the words that accompanied with the action.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Followed by a loud crash and the shaking of the tower. Alice sweated profusely, slightly not wanting to see what the commotion was. She sighed heavily before walking into her doom. What she saw…well it just made her give a blank. What did she see?

Nightmare was pissed and huffing as if he had thrown something heavy recently and had released his pent-up anger. Gray was on the other side, smiling and laughing while twirling around a chair that was lodged into the marble floor. Alice saw that Julius wasn't anywhere in the room and all the servants were cowering under a table. One could already guess what had happened and who threw that knife still lodged into the door.

"Ah! Alice is back!" Gray exclaimed noticing the foreigner.

"Yeah, I noticed "Nightmare growled. Alice sighed upon seeing the condition of the room and the two main occupants.

"Do I even want to know?" she wearily asked, not wanting to deal with another situation today.

"Haha! What are you talking about Alice? Nightmare-sama and I are just playing!" Gray said. Nightmare gave him a death glare while Alice stared blankly.

"Gray, I don't think throwing a knife at the door is called playing…" she said, referring to the knife still stuck in the door.

"Waah~! Nightmare-sama is bad! You could have killed Alice! Nightmare-sama should work on his aim! Haha!" Gray laughed. Alice sweated profusely.

"Then I'll start with you!" Nightmare shouted before throwing a chair at him. Gray laughed as he twirled away, dodging the chair with ease. This kept continuing in front of Alice's eyes before one of the items that Nightmare threw was going her way. Her eyes widened.

'Oh crap…' she thought.

"Ah! Alice! Watch out!"

She blinked as she felt herself being picked up bridal style and moving away from the chaotic room.

"Whew, that was close…You're not hurt are you Alice?"

Alice blinked and looked up to see worried cerulean eyes focused on her. Julius had stopped once he was a fair distance away from the chaos. The foreigner noticed she was still in Julius's arms. She lightly blushed and began to squirm.

"I-I'm fine Julius…You can put me down now…" Julius was still a bit doubtful but nonetheless, did as the foreigner asked. Alice patted some dust off of her apron then looked back at the room where chaos was still being wreaked.

"Don't tell me they've been doing this since I've left…" It was more a statement than a question. Julius looked back as well.

"Well, sorta…It kinda started probably 5 minutes after you left…" Julius rubbed the back of his neck, remembering the details. Alice sweated and gave a heavy sigh. She turned and began to trudge her way to the stairs. Julius looked after her.

"Ah, Alice. Where you going?" he asked to the hunched figure.

"To my room, away from the craziness…God, I can't deal with this kind of crap…" she muttered that Julius could barely hear her. Julius 'hmmmm'ed for a second before smiling and catching up to the foreigner.

"Then I'll come with you!" Alice groaned.

"Please, Julius, I just want to be alone right now…I'm really tired and right now I just want to rest…" she sighed, stress finally coming down on her. Julius pouted.

"Ehhh…But Alice…Maybe I can help you relieve your stress! You can talk to me about your problems! That might release some weight off your shoulders!"

"I don't think you can help…" Alice said, walking slowly up the stairs.

'In fact, I don't think anyone can help considering Wonderland's been turned even more upside down and everyone pretty much acts "normal" in this sense…'

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose.

'Uhhh…I think I need therapy…Wonderland's REALLY rubbing off me…Stupid Peter dragging me down that hole and turning my life upside down…'

"Come on, Alice! At least give me a chance!" Alice sighed.

"…Do I even have a choice now…?" And before she knew it, she found herself in the clock fixer's arms again. Julius smiled down at her and continued up the flight of stairs. Alice's cheeks flushed, being in the arms of the clock fixer for the second time. Julius carried her like a princess as he went up the stairs, one by one. It wasn't long before they reached Alice's room and went in. Julius set her down on the bed and sat next to her.

"Ok, Alice, I want you to lie down on your stomach and get comfortable" Alice began to do as he asked.

"Hmm, ok-wait, what? !" Alice abruptly stopped and looked at Julius with wide eyes. Julius smiled at her.

"I need you to lie down on your stomach! Otherwise, how else am I gonna help relieve your stress?" Alice began to sweat, slightly fearing what's gonna happen.

"E-Exactly, what are you going to do?" Julius blinked and laughed.

"Haha! Give you a massage of course! What else am I gonna do to help relieve your stress?" Alice blinked and let out a huge, relieved sigh.

"Oh, ok…"

"What did you think I was gonna do, Alice?" Alice slightly reddened at the misunderstanding. She could somewhat imagine a slightly perverted smile on Julius's face at the moment though she didn't know if there was one considering her back was to him.

"N-Nothing…" she replied and began to lie on her stomach. Well, you couldn't really blame her. When you've lived in Wonderland as long as she has, surrounded by hormone-crazed rapers-er perverts that always try to get into your underwear, well, you sorta begin to get suspicious and wary of every single sentence and action that seems suspiciously "innocent."

"Ok, I'm gonna massage your shoulders now, ok Alice?" Alice nodded and soon felt a pair of hands gently rubbing her shoulders. Alice sighed in bliss. She never knew Julius could give a person a massage, and a damn good one too…Ohhhhh…This is heaven right now.

"Feeling better now, Alice?" Julius asked.

"Mmmmnnnn…yea…Wow, Julius, I never thought of you as the massaging type…" Alice said, her mind hazed.

"Well, if you want, I can give you a massage anytime! Just come and ask me!"

"Mmmm…" Alice felt herself relaxing into his caresses and it was like all of her problems had disappeared, the burden and stress lifting off her shoulders. It wasn't long before she felt her eyes drifting shut and began to go into a light doze. Her breathing began to slow and soon she was in a light sleep. Julius continued to massage her shoulders and her back. He blinked upon hearing Alice breath slowly.

"Alice?" he softly called out her name. The girl was already dozing off, too relaxed to even care that her guard was down. Julius gave a small smile. Alice must've had a long and tiring day today. He continued with his gentle rubs. He looked at Alice's sleeping face. He lowered his upper body so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Alice…?" he gently murmured. The foreigner looked so peaceful while sleeping. Getting no reply, he gently nuzzled into the crook of her neck, breathing in her special sweet scent. He massaged Alice's back a bit more before sliding his hands under Alice's stomach and moving up to gently massage her breasts. Alice, still slightly in her doze, slightly moaned at the contact but didn't make any movement. Julius continued to nuzzle her cheek and began to place kisses down her neck. He soon moved to her ear, nipping and sucking at the lobe. Alice moaned at the wet contact, her whole body shivering from the slight pleasure. The clock fixer continued this action and, while cupping her breasts, kept massaging them. Alice moaned and began to stir when she felt something. Alice sleepily opened her dazed eyes, blinking them, trying to figure out why she woke up, her mind still in a haze. When her head began to clear up, she fully began to feel Julius nipping and sucking at the outer shell of her ear and his hands massaging her breasts, clearly not massaging her shoulders anymore. Her eyes widened and her face reddened and did the one thing she was most famous for. Julius, too engrossed in his activity and didn't see Alice waking up, did not expect a fist colliding with his cheek. He fell to the ground from the impact and tenderly began to rub his swollen cheek.

"Owww! Alice, why'd you hit me? That really hurt…" Alice was sitting up on her bed, her face all red and her arms covering her breasts. She gave Julius a glare.

"Julius! What the hell were you doing? !" Julius frowned, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes from the pain of Alice's punch.

"Well, I was massaging you of course…" Alice flushed even more.

"In the wrong places! That wasn't where I wanted you to massage me!" She immediately regretted her words as a playful, perverted smile made its way onto Julius's face.

"Well, then where would you like me to massage, Alice?" he grinned at her. Alice blushed even more.

"Uh! Just…Just go, Julius. I think I'm fine…"

"You sure? I can still-"

"Just get out of my room, Julius!"

"Ok…" the clock fixer sighed and did as he was told. Alice sighed and began to get ready for bed. It was still a bit early, but she was tired from today's "adventure" and all she wanted to do was sleep. She dressed into her nightgown and began to make her way to her bed when she suddenly remembered something. She walked over to where the crystal was and picked the trinket up. More corners of the sun's rays had bits of sand in it than when she last checked. She tilted her head to the side, puzzled as to what made more sand fill the corners of the rays. It seemed that the dark purple sand had increased in quantity than when she last saw. Aside from the dark purple sand, there was now hot pink, beige, golden brown, dark blue, blood red, green, gray, yellow, black, blue, white, and pink red. It seems that the white and black sand had much more sand than the others while the blood red was the least in quantity. Alice frowned. She still didn't know how this crystal sun worked and still didn't know how it became like this when it clearly had shattered into a million pieces. A thought came to her but she pushed it down, shaking her head. No, she needed more info in order to fully go with that idea. She walked over to her bed and placed the crystal on the night table next to her bed. She got under the soft, warm covers and snuggled into her blanket. For a while, she stared at nothing. More thoughts revolving around the crystal came into her head. Her eyes began to droop as sleep began kicking in. The last thing she thought was to visit that booth again at the next circus event.

* * *

Yea, sorry guys. No Jokers this chap ;A; I can't really put every single visit Alice has going to the circus every time she's changing the season. Well, hopefully I'll post the next chap up in the next few days. Why? Cause I'm thinking of doing a Christmas oneshot... -w- So if I get it up, be sure to check it out!


End file.
